


A Different Take On Vulnerability

by theclayofdreams



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Nervous Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), Porn With Plot, Protect Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theclayofdreams/pseuds/theclayofdreams
Summary: Corpse and Sykkuno have bad days, but Corpse can tell that Sykkuno might need him more.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 338





	A Different Take On Vulnerability

It’d been a rough day, for Corpse at least, but at least he and Sykkuno were on call with one another. Sykkuno gave Corpse comfort like he had unlimited patience and sweetness, and maybe Sykkuno did. Sykkuno always got him into this lax state, like the older male helped him get control of his emotions in a way. It felt like every time he called Sykkuno, the tension in his shoulders and the pain in his chest just … dissipated, like nimble fingers wrapped around his throat and applied light pressure. Just to where his breath caught in his throat, to where he was aware of a thumb brushing crescents lightly against the side of his neck. Just the remarkableness of that vulnerability, it would be so destructive if it were taken advantage of. Sykkuno had vulnerability, too, and they both knew that.

They both knew it when Sykkuno covered his mouth or when they dived into a certain topic that had personal underlies, and he knew Sykkuno liked it when he took the same control that Sykkuno did when Corpse, himself, was vulnerable. Maybe he was a little more dominating with that control, but if he was, he never heard any complaints from the older male. And right now, he could tell that something more important was going on with Sykkuno than himself, brought up how the other male seemed off, and he welcomed it when the male started sobbing. He hushed Sykkuno, ordered him to do as was told, like they couldn’t have been on thin ice. Because he grounded Sykkuno and kept him in a space that was safe. And he never necessarily knew when those orders turned into anything but, let alone when they formed into a regular thing … but eventually they did when they weren’t streaming together.

Today was an example of that, of the orders that Sykkuno obeyed willingly after the male had stopped his crying. Of Sykkuno’s submissiveness and the want, the _possessiveness_ , that Corpse portrayed more in private than not. With Sykkuno’s webcam on, as had been asked of, and Sykkuno knew the drill. In boxers and a tank top with disheveled hair, he had an eyeful of the older male— this type of situation always relieved them both of their stress when they had a difficult day or simply wanted pleasure. They had their wholesome moments, but this obviously wasn’t one of them. Corpse watched as Sykkuno’s fingers danced up his own throat, squeezing, a broken moan leaving from between those pretty, pink lips. It sounded innocent almost, as most things did coming from Sykkuno.

“C-Corpse..” Sykkuno moaned out, beautifully pitched and lovely. One hand had lowered to Sykkuno’s boxers, and Corpse was looking attentively up to the point where he gave a growl into his microphone. The older of them wasn’t being good, and by the looks of it, Sykkuno recognized the error in his mistake, hand stopping in its tracks. “You gotta ask for my permission, baby.” Corpse said huskily, only a little bit of heat behind those words, and the whimper from the older male made it all the more worth it. “Cooorpse, please..” Sykkuno whined, and Corpse cleared his throat. “Wrong name.” Corpse exclaimed, and that further made Sykkuno needily squeeze his legs together, squirming in his seat. There was authoritativeness in Corpse’s voice, though not always, and it was deeper to a point where Sykkuno’s cock twitched at the mere sound. Any time he got a reaction from the older due to his voice, it was rare, and that made him happy because his voice was rarely ever commented on by the other.

“Daddy, can I p-please touch myself?” Sykkuno spoke softly, perfectly.

Corpse would never admit to how much satisfaction those words gave him, but he had a feeling Sykkuno recognized it when he directed: “You can, go ahead.” Then, for some reason, Corpse felt like Sykkuno’s eyes were on him, _really on him_ , as Sykkuno finally began touching himself. It didn’t make him feel paranoid, it made him feel hot, like a warmth pooled in his stomach and like his face was burning. It was the feeling of arousal, unmistakable, and he can’t say he expected what happened next. After a string of moans left Sykkuno’s lips, Sykkuno spoke as his hand continued its movements, “Can you turn on yo-your webcam?” Corpse’s breath automatically hitched, and it took him a moment to respond. Sykkuno’s hand slowed in the meantime until Corpse made means of responding.

“Yeah, yeah..” Corpse spoke, raspy and low. He always had a thing about his anxiety and this, but Sykkuno knew that, and he … he trusted Sykkuno. He had a camera he’d bought for no real reason; he’d contemplated using it so many times, but at least it wasn’t a waste of money now. He connected it to his computer, adjusting it so he wouldn’t end up showing his face on accident and turned on the camera. Corpse’s fingers were decorated with rings, and his camera was angled down to his black attire and the bulge in his sweatpants. He saw Sykkuno’s movements quicken, saw those vibrant eyes fixated on the screen when he made the move to hike his shirt up. He knew up to the beginning of his jaw could be shown from the camera angle, smiling at the attention and the obviousness of want in Sykkuno’s gaze. The smile could probably be heard in his voice, “See something you like, Sy?”

He wasn’t exactly comfortable, not usually, when it came to taking off clothing in front of other people. However, there was always, _always_ , an exception for Sykkuno, and he just knew it when he dominated Sykkuno— and even when the roles were reversed. “Y-Yes..” Sykkuno squeaked after a moment, “Can you..? Daddy?” Corpse wished he could tilt the older male’s chin up, to look him in the eyes as he undressed, but he wasn’t there, no matter how much he wished he were. He understood what the male was asking before the words left that pretty little mouth, the mouth he thought he could one day have his way with. There was a silent approval in the air, signaled by the way that Corpse lifted his shirt and proceeded to pull the fabric of the item over his head, tossing it to the side. He widened the space between his legs, running two fingers along his inner leg before settling his hand fully on his thigh.

“If you were here, I’d want you right here.” Corpse spoke, voice coated in lust, patting his thigh. Sykkuno whimpered on his side of the call, keeping his eyes right on Corpse as he pressed against his moving hand. A chuckle left Corpse as he trailed his fingers to the waistband of his pants, dipping his hand beneath and stroking himself slowly. Just the slightest bit of pleasure was enough to have him groan in relief, to have him tilting his head just a little back. He could hear Sykkuno’s pleased moans, the perfect voice that belonged to the ‘innocent’ male, the _constant_ mention of his name. Corpse looked back at the camera just in time to see the older male taking his shirt off, a content hum of approval subconsciously leaving him. The exposure of a slim upper body with noticeable features, places he remembered that he’d eventually mark up and take _his_ claim of. Then he saw those boxers come off, and he just knew it was encouragement to get him further underdressed as well.

He continued to run his fist along his cock, it restrained in his boxers for sake of teasing Sykkuno, letting small noises sound in his empty room. He heard something wet while he’d closed his eyes to get absorbed in his own ministrations, and subtly his eyes were back on the screen to see a finger in Sykkuno’s hole, the _squelching_ of the lubrication used as the finger thrusted in and out. All it took was the bringing up of his name for Corpse to untuck his dick from his boxers, letting the length of it free for Sy to see. Corpse spit on the palm of his hand, fucking up into his fist as he watched Sykkuno continue fingering himself. Eventually came a second finger, at Corpse’s order (since he’d allowed for him to proceed without punishment) and it seemed as if even the older was impatient. Sykkuno was slowly thrusting, at his command. “You wanna beg, huh? For me to let you go faster?”

“Yes, yes please! I wanna…” Sykkuno’s voice trailed off due to a whine before continuing again, “Want to go faster, want you inside me, pleaaaase..”

Who was Corpse to deny such pleading? He gave Sykkuno the ‘go ahead,’ captivated by the way moans rushed out of the other male as fingers instantly picked up their pace. There was the lingering thought in his mind on the fact that he was the one who got to decide if and when Sykkuno came, the power he had over the male with just that. It made him work his cock faster, and he remembered a comment that Sy had made on it when he’d sent a … picture once, about how _big_ it was. Sykkuno looked a wreck, hair disheveled and throat with the consequence of the choking from before. He knew it, knew it when Sykkuno was getting close, the high-pitched moans and the want and the _need_ spilling from lips he wanted to bite until they were red with irritation. “Baby, no. Not yet.” He spoke sternly, keeping down his own sounds when he’d given Sy the order.

“But I—”

“Don’t you dare, you know what happens when you don’t listen.” Corpse cut him off.

And Sykkuno did know, they both did, remembered damn well. Those words came out more aggressively than he meant for them to, but it spurred on the warmth pooling in the older male’s lower abdomen. Sy _whined_ , and he wanted nothing more than to replace Sykkuno’s fingers with his own, and to swallow down those sounds in a heated kiss. “Keep going and _let me_ _hear you_.” Corpse stated in a commanding fashion, noticing that Sykkuno’s fingers had stopped halfway on a thrust. In a matter of seconds, moans and fingers were starting again, though it was obvious that Sykkuno was struggling not to cum. Corpse’s hands had been moving along his cock the entire time, touching the slit, and his quieted moans were just a little louder. He wasn’t necessarily the vocal one out of them both, though he could be at times.

He remained attentive as the other streamer seemed torn between fucking back on his fingers and falling apart from the pleasure. He could see how Sykkuno’s thighs quivered, the clear liquid leaking from the man’s cock. The other’s cock been ignored since the fingering began, red near the tip and practically on the verge of release. Corpse didn’t feel bad, though, basking in the situation of the other. It was only when Corpse started nearing his climax that he was ready to give Sykkuno permission to cum, just had to ask nice and sweet-like. “Daddyyy.. need to..” Sykkuno moaned out. Corpse was getting closer, humming in response as though curious.

“I need to— Can I please cum?” Sykkuno quickly switched up, and he knew those innocent, brown eyes were on his cock when asking.

“Fuck—” Corpse moaned, breathless as he continued fucking up into his grip. “Yeah, _fuck_.. You can cum, baby, cum for me..”

Sykkuno’s back arched as he moved desperately on his fingers, so close to the edge, and it only took a moment before white spilled from his cock. He rode out his orgasm, and in that time, Sykkuno had gotten to witness Corpse climaxing silently. To see the male’s veiny hand, to see it quicken its pace, and to watch as white spilled onto the man’s torso. Corpse was the first to speak, panting between words as he praised the other male and cleaned off the cum on his abdomen. Sykkuno looked worn out, in a state of bliss; one of Corpse’s favorite sights. There was something about an afterglow that always got Corpse’s attention. And so Sykkuno spoke exhaustedly, Corpse saying something about wishing he were there so he could cuddle and clean up Sykkuno.

It somehow, after everything, made Sykkuno blush.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this 3AM writing that I ended up finally checking and okaying, I hope it wasn't absolute garbage. I was halfway on my death bed but also really absorbed in this. 🖤


End file.
